cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Forest
Michael Forest (1929 - ) a.k.a. Gerald Charlebois, or Russell Thor Film Deaths: *''100 Rifles'' (1969) [Humara]: Fatally wounded during a raid by Fernando Lamas' soldiers; he dies shortly afterwards in Raquel Welch's arms. *''King Kong Lives (1986)'' [Vince]: Eaten by King Kong. *''Body of Evidence (1993)'' [Andrew Marsh]: Murdered (off-screen) by Madonna. We see his dead body at the beginning of the movie watching a homemade sex tape of him and Madonna sleeping together. *''Mobile Suit Gundam I (1999; anime) ''[Captain Paolo Cassius]: Dies from wounds received during Char's (Steven Jay Blum) attack on Side 7 while on Luna II. His body was ejected into space by the White Base crew during his funeral. Television Deaths: *''The Westerner: The Old Man'' (1960) [Troy McKeen]: Shot by Brian Keith during the big shootout. (Thanks to Brian) *''Wagon Train: The Jeff Hartfield Story (1962) '[Dallas]: Shot to death in a cave by Frank McGrath as Michael was in the process of killing House Peters Jr. *The Outer Limits: It Crawled Out of the Woodwork ''(1963) '[Stuart Peters]: Dies of fright after Joan Camden locks him in a chamber with the energy creature; he is brought back to life (off-screen) with an external pacemaker, and dies once again when he falls into a bathtub while talking to his brother (Scott Marlowe) and the pacemaker short-circuits. *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Betrayed Bride (1964) '[Pierre Dubois]: Killed (off-screen) by Jeanette Nolan. His body is shown afterwards when Raymond Burr discovers him. *Star Trek: Who Mourns for Adonais? ''(1967) '[Apollo]: Dissipates into nothingness after deciding that the gods have no place in the universe. (He had earlier stated that this was not the same as death, but I'll list it just in case. Forest would later reprise the role of Apollo, still alive, in the episode Pilgrim of Eternity in the fan-made series Star Trek Continues) *''Orguss 02: Fool's Choice'' (1995; anime) '[''Zante]: Shot by a Zafrin Decimator whilst firing off a flare for Lean (Stephen Apostolina) to see. Dies from his wounds in the arms of Manning (John Snyder). *Trigun: Out of Time (2000; anime)'' [''Lurald]: A puppet created by Leonof the Puppetmaster (Milton James), it was shot up by Nicholas D. Wolfwood (Jeff Nimoy) in the previous episode. The puppet was destroyed by Vash (Johnny Yong Bosch) with a shot to the head after revealing the presence of the other two Gung-Ho Guns, Hoppered the Gauntlet (Jonathan Fahn) and Gray the Ninelives. *The Big O: The Show Must Go On (2003; anime) [Alex Rosewater]: After a long and destructive battle with Steven Jay Blum in their respective Megadeuses (Big Fau and Big O), another Megadeus called Big Venus, controlled by the consciousness of Wendee Lee, erases everything on sight, including Big Fau with Michael still inside. *''Gungrave: Family'' (2004; anime)'' ''' [''Sid Gallarde]: Personally executed by Brandon Heat (Kirk Thornton) with a shot to the head, right after crying out his son's name. Notable Connections *Mr. Diana Hale. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1929 Births Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:King Kong cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members